Paraherquamide is a known compound disclosed in Yamazaki et al Tetrahedron Letters 22 135 136 (1981). No utility for the compounds is disclosed for paraherquamide and the 24,25 dihydro derivative thereof, also disclosed in Yamazaki et al.
Paraherquamide has the following structures: ##STR1##
The first structure is the form used by Yamazaki et al. The second structure is the form used herein and is preferred for clarity and the better display of stereochemistry.
Paraherquamide is prepared by the culturing of a fungus Penicillium parahequi as described in Yamazaki et al which also discloses the preparation of the 24,25-dihydro derivatives. Paraherquamide is also prepared by the culturing of the fungus Penicillium charlesi as described herein.